That Thing Called Love
by yxx
Summary: [Nigehaji AU] Tino Väinämöinen. Student-turned-temporary worker who was just fired. Then...something...happened, and now he's a professional housewife. (In which a bizarre series of events lead to Tino and his new employer Berwald Oxenstierna posing as a married couple, and further chaos ensues as they begin cohabitation.) Human AU, SuFin, DenNor.


**A/N:** I just watched Nigehaji. It's _really really really_ good, and I definitely recommend it if you like j-dramas! So I was daydreaming about Hetalia characters fitting into the roles. SuFin is almost perfect, so this was created. It's not going to follow the drama exactly, since that would be boring, but this is based on that. Like the Hana Yori Dango AU thing on my other account. I just like doing these types of AUs based on manga/anime/tv shows. Sorry if you don't like that. I can come up with my own stories, but I like to be a bit unoriginal sometimes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for some elements of the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Tino Väinämöinen, Cup Washer

Tino Väinämöinen enjoys his job very much. That is a very honest fact, and maybe even an understatement. He truly likes working.

"Tino, wash this," His boss, the director, idly calls, and Tino nods politely and smiles as he rushes over to pick up the plastic cup obediently.

"Yes, sir!"

He's just a temporary worker, but Tino is hoping for a real position as an employee at this company, since he's been working for a while and everything is going well.

The cup washing is just a side to his job, and he doesn't mind it at all.

Well, maybe a little at first. Who would be happy to be ordered around? But Tino chose to bear with it and discovered that it isn't that bad. He has a knack for cleaning after all, so washing a cup isn't very difficult.

Tino simply likes working because it's the only time when he feels actually needed, unlike most of his life, where he was left out on many opportunities, whether it be childhood games or occupations.

Tino majored in psychology at a fine college and went to graduate school. Why, you may ask, did he end up as a temporary worker currently?

It's pretty simple. Tino's psychology major did not work for him _at all_ when he finished university and then grad school. Tino has all the credentials he needs, but he never really managed to find a good, secure job.

He still feels a little unhappy that the subject he studied so hard at for years became something rather useless other than the point of analyzing people's mindsets.

Hence his temporary worker (and cup washer!) status. Hopefully, this company will accept Tino as an official employee, and he can stop worrying about income and work.

Humming a tune as he scrubs at the cup, Tino smiles at himself in the mirror before drying the now clean plastic cup.

 _A cheerful attitude for today too!_

Sometimes work becomes frustrating, but Tino enjoys it overall. He also thinks that he's well-liked by his boss, and due for a real position someday. Maybe tomorrow. Or next week.

Tino doesn't think much about the negative things. Being pessimistic and worrying wouldn't help him anyway.

"Here you are, sir," he says as he returns to the office, handing the cup to his boss, who nods in approval.

"Wait," he says after a moment of silence, when Tino is already heading back, planning to continue his work.

"This over here. Do it over with these changes." The man picks up a piece of paper with procedures for a task Tino already completed, several details different from how Tino was previously instructed to do.

Feeling a little discouraged inside, Tino still manages a smile. These things happen a lot, so they are fine. He only has to...do it over again…

"I thought I had checked with you before?" It is the absolute truth. Tino had made sure that he did everything correctly, and had made sure of some details in case he was doing them wrong.

"Did you?" The director doesn't even look like he remembers, and Tino sighs inwardly. He's...too unimportant for his matters to be remembered, huh?

"...I will do it over again to the best of my ability!" Tino says with a small smile, accepting the paper before heading back.

"Did something happen?" His fellow temporary worker Elizabeta Héderváry turns her head around at Tino's appearance, glancing at him with curiosity. Tino doesn't know her that well (he's been told that she has a strange obsession for...what was it called?), but he thinks that she's a nice person.

"Nothing. I'm just redoing the thing I was working on last week." It took him most of last week too, but Tino is sure that he would be more efficient this time, since he already has experience. He'll do it over like asked, and hopefully improve it to be better than his last attempt.

"Oh, good luck then." Elizabeta gives him a sympathetic look before returning to her work, and Tino reads over the changes again, clenching his fist with determination.

He'll definitely satisfy his superiors this time!

* * *

And Tino does get the job done, though his boss only nods and tells him that he did "good". Not really affected by the stiff and rather un-compliment-like words, Tino just thanks him and returns to maintaining his goal of a cheerful attitude and a good work ethic.

He's been here for a while. Hopefully there'd be news as to whether he's staying or not?

Lunch arrives quickly, and Tino is focused on eating when a co-worker calls his name and successfully attracts his attention.

"The director wants to see you." The employee Tino does not know, but it must be important for him to be in a rush...

"I'll be there!" Is there something to be changed again? Tino shrugs before eating the last few mouthfuls of his lunch.

Tino soon finishes heads over to the director's office, which seems especially ominous this time, for some reason. Even though it's simply a talk...

Tino swallows before ignoring the worrying feeling.

"Ah, I see that you've arrived, Tino." His boss suddenly looks...haggard. As if he's worried about something.

That's not a good sign, isn't it? Or perhaps he's just tired. Yes...that should be it, Tino thinks in self-comfort.

Despite his usual cheery attitude, Tino is really beginning to have a bad feeling about this. Why is his surrounding things and people all intent on making him nervous? Whether it be the hurried-looking colleague or his unreadable boss...

Wait...could it be?

Tino immediately feels more hopeful and happier, the worried feeling mostly leaving him as the new prospect enters his mind instead. Would he be accepted as an official employee and no longer a temporary one who can be dismissed at any moment?

That would be... _great_! Tino smiles at the thought, _completely_ unprepared for what comes next.

"Tino...I'm sorry to say this, but today will be your last day here," his boss says with all seriousness.

 _Wait. WhatdidhesayNo._

Tino's mind screeches to a stop, and he looks at his boss (the man whose cup he faithfully washed for months!) with wide eyes and an incredulous expression.

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that please?" No, he must've heard that wrong. Tino is always painstakingly polite, and he hasn't made any major mistakes before, so things should be going well for him, not...this…thing out of the blue.

"You will be dismissed from your position," the man repeats, saying everything slowly this time, and Tino's heart sinks a bit further down at each word, the reality becoming very clear.

"What about...Ms. Héderváry?" _Would she be leaving also?_

"She will be staying as an employee," the director says, and this time Tino is unable to keep an utterly shocked look from appearing on his face.

" _Huh?_ "

"We had to choose between you two, you know. It wasn't easy," the man says, but Tino isn't really listening. So...they chose her? Well, that's kind of understandable, but Tino is confused as to exactly why—

"You're a skilled individual who has a bunch of degrees for psychology and whatnot, don't you? I'm sure you can find a better place to work."

What? _Why bring that up, of all things?_ Tino's mind is still very much denying everything, but he is starting to understand the _why_ that he'd been curious about.

"By the way, wash this." The boss promptly leaves, not before, of course, dumping his cup in front of Tino.

"..." Tino gives the cup a unhappy look. He used to feel excited whenever he was told to wash the cup, because he thought that it improved relations between him and the boss, but...

Tino shouldn't have said so much about his education...The whole atmosphere with his colleagues just changed after that.

They basically began maintaining a "if you're so good, why are you here" mindset around Tino. He hadn't thought much about it then, but that must've been more important than he thought it was.

Feeling very upset, Tino stares at the cup, or the newly named bane of his existence as he sighs.

* * *

A/N 2: Short-ish. Please Follow/Fav/Review!


End file.
